Mechanical tachometer mechanisms have been used for nearly a century and eddy current mechanisms have not been far behind. The automobile speedometer is an example of coarse speed indicating devices which have been made in many forms. Another type of tachometer, the brush type motor generator, is an example requiring expensive precision wound coils and suffering from ripple due to coil commutation. Electronic tachometers are excellent for some applications but require time for counting or pulse integrating. Optical encoding types require time for averaging signals resulting in time delays which may lead to instability in feedback systems. Thus, there is a need for a precision real time tachometer of simple, inexpensive construction having a linear indication of rotational velocity free from ripple.